¿El amor?
by Tina-sama
Summary: Una duda de Konoha creada por Kido y Kano lo lleva a recurrir a la persona en quien confía; Ene. Especial: KonoEne *00* One-shot


Un día completamente normal... Si normal significa que los miembros están teniendo una discusión, interrumpiendo la tranquila tarde de aquel verano con sus peleas y gritos.

Sin todavía no haber podido recuperar a sus preciados amigos, Ayano y Hiyori, planeando justamente ese plan.

- ¡NO IDIOTA! debemos entrar por aquí, es m - Y Kido se detiene por ser interrumpida por Shintaro.

- Creo que lo mejor es... - Y lo interrumpe Hibiya y Momo

- ¡QUE TE CALLES! -

- ¡CÁLLATE MOMO! -

- ¡CLARO Y A HIBIYA NO LE DICES NADA! - Esos tres comenzaron a discutir mientras Kido explicaba a Kano como entrar al lugar, Kano negando y no aceptándolo intentando hacerlo a su modo.

Mary, sin entender la situación ve a Seto fijamente como regaña a Konoha por comerse el pastel entero que Mary cocino sin previo aviso.

- Oh... Lo siento... - Konoha se disculpo con Mary por haber comido el pastel.

- N-no es nada, Konoha - Mary le sonrió viendo como se fue a sentar en el suelo cerca del sofá lejos de los chicos gritando.

Tomo el celular de Shintaro y vio que Ene estaba viendo un vídeo.

- ¿Oh? ¡H-Hola Konoha! - Ene vio feliz a Konoha.

- ¿Que ves? -

- Un vídeo chistoso, ¿quieres verlo? - Le ofreció Ene tocando el link con sus manos.

- No, esta bien, gracias, solo quería conversar un poco, eres la única tranquila, están gritando -

- Si, lo note... Es por recuperar a los chicos y nuestros cuerp- - Ene rápidamente tapo su boca.

- ¿He? - Konoha no entendió que quiso decir Ene.

- P-pues, nada - Ella sonrió y vio a Konoha preocupado.

- Ene-chan -

- ¿Si? -

- ¿Que es el amor? -

- ... -

- ¿...? -

- P-p-por que preguntas e-eso K-konoha -

- Lo escuche en la habitación de Kano, estaba Kido en el también, decían algo de casarse por amor... -

- ... ¿En que andan esos dos? ... -

- Decían también de involucrar a Seto y Mary... -

- Esa pareja es esperada, así que no me sorprendo - Dijo Ene aliviada.

- Entonces, Ene-Chan, ¿Que es el amor? -

- No creo que debas interesarte, Konoha - Los mechones celestes de Ene cayeron en su rostro cubriendo sus ojos casi llorosos y sus mejillas rojas.

- Por favor -

Ene suspiro y decidió ayudarlo un poco.

- El amor es lo que sientes a una persona que quieres mucho -

- ¡SETO-KUN! ¡TE AMO! - Grito Konoha.

- ... - Todos dejaron de discutir.

- ¡MAS QUE AL RESTO! - Se corrigió Ene.

- Ha, no olvídalo - Todos quedaron mirando como Konoha se volvía a sentar con el celular de Shintaro y volvieron a discutir.

- Mira, es cuando quieres a una persona y ese sentimiento que sobrepasa el cariño que le tienes a los demás se llama "Amor" No se si te lo definí bien... -

- ¿Y se puede no sentir amor por nadie? - Pregunto Konoha ya entendiendo.

- Pues... Siempre hay alguien a quien quieres mas que a los demás -

- ¿No se puede sentir amor por todos? ¿Como mi amor por ti al igual que al de toda la organización? - Pregunto Konoha tocando su propio pecho donde se ubicaba su noble corazón.

- Eso es la amistad, es una sensación muy hermosa la que vives - Contesto feliz Ene.

- ¿Y tu no eres feliz? - Konoha la miro con su cabeza un poco inclinada a la derecha y ojos con inocencia.

- Si... -

- ¿Entonces por que no sonríes? Shintaro-kun me contó que eras muy feliz y energética, siempre sonreías, desde que yo llegue eso cambio ¿acaso te molesto en algún sentido? -

- ... - Ambos quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente con sinceridad, Ene dejo de sonreír.

- Quizás sera que desde que llegaste estuve recordando algunas cosas... - Ene miro con tristeza al suelo y apretó sus manos detrás de su espalda.

- ¿Cosas malas? -

- Cosas que... - Ene suspiro antes de decirlo.

- Cosas que te involucran -

- ¿En que? Yo jamas te había visto en mi vida -

- ... -

- Si, tienes razón, quizás me equivoque de persona - Contesto la chica con una enorme sonrisa, sin poder evitar unas pequeñas lagrimas que partian de sus ojos a sus mejillas empapando las.

- L-lo siento, ignora que estoy llorando - Ene seco sus lagrimas con los puños de su sudadera.

Konoha con un dedo meñique, toco con suavidad las mejillas de Ene secándolas.

- ¿He? - Esta se sorprendió sin hacer nada.

- Chuuuuuuuuuuuu - Konoha se acerco a Ene y beso su frente, ella se puso a llorar mientras estaba sonrojada.

- Gracias... Konoha-Kun - Ella seguía secando sus lagrimas que brotaban sin pasar y sus mejillas no secaban.

- Te amo, Ene-Chan - Estaba claro que el todavía no entendía el termino del "Amor"

Entre los gritos de la organización, entre peleas y golpes, salio una sincera palabra y una sincera acción.

_¿Algún día yo...?_

_¿Podre hacerte recordar?_

_¿Aquellos días de escuela donde mi vida cambio por completo? _

* * *

**_¡YYYYYYYYYY! ¡FIN! ¿Les gusto? :'D me salio del corazón :3 Hace rato quería ya hacer un fic KonoEne, solo no me dio el tiempo xD ¡espero que lo hallan disfrutado muchísimo! ¡Los amo! ¡Adiós! _**

**_Atte: Tina-Sama_**


End file.
